kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Musou Saber
The is Kamen Rider Gaim, Zangetsu, Bujin Gaim, Gaim Yami, and Jam's side weapon. It can also be summoned and utilized via the special ability of Kiwami Arms. Kamen Rider Drive can also use this weapon, alongside the Daidaimaru, when he transforms into Type Fruits. Kamen Rider Ghost can also use this weapon, alongside the Daidaimaru, when he transforms into Gaim Damashii. It first appears in episode 52 of Kamen Rider Wizard. Being a side weapon for certain Armored Riders, the Musou Saber is carried in a holster located on the left side of their Sengoku Driver as part of their Ride Wear suit, with the exception of Jam who can simply summon the weapon from out of thin air. When Gaim transforms into Kiwami Arms, his holster is replaced with a second Lockseed Holder. The Musou Saber can be used as both a sword, which is known as , and a gun, known as , at the same time. To activate the gun portion, the user pulls the tab in the back, allowing them to shoot at any range four times. Design A Musou Saber consists of the following parts: * is blade section of the saber. It is a blade which analyzed the structure of some famous sword and demon saber of the world, greatly improved by modern state-of-the-art technology and improved sharpness and strength. * is a muzzle that fires a bullet in gun mode. * is the energy gauge of the saber. At high power, the chamber itself emits light strongly, and the remaining number of bullets in Gun mode is displayed. * is the storage bay for loading Lockseed. By setting the Lockseed, finisher can be released in Saber Mode and Gun Mode. * is a slide switch for bullet loading in gun mode. It is necessary to reload if remaining impact bullets are displayed in the energy chamber where remaining debris is displayed. * is a trigger used for triggering finishers and gun mode shooting. * is the grip part of the saber. A large capacity power cell is built in, and supplies energy to the saber. Known Users *Armored Rider Gaim **Kouta Kazuraba **Yuya Sumii (episode 40, dream only) *Kaito Kumon (episode 2) *Armored Rider Zangetsu *Bujin Rider Gaim (Sengoku Movie Battle) *Armored Rider Fifteen Gaim Arms (Kamen Rider Taisen) *Armored Rider Gaim Yami (Golden Fruits Cup!, Final Stage) *Armored Rider Jam (episode 47) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Movie War Full Throttle) *Kamen Rider Drive Type Fruits (Movie War Full Throttle) *Kamen Rider Ghost Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Wizard Chapter), Kamen Rider 1) *Kamen Rider Specter Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Necrom Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Gaim with Musou Saber.png|Gaim Orange Arms wielding Musou Saber Kachidoki Arms with Musou Saber.png|Gaim Kachidoki Arms wielding Musou Saber Kiwami Arms Musou Saber.png|Gaim Kiwami Arms wielding Musou Saber Zangetsu with Musou Saber.png|Zangetsu Melon Arms wielding Musou Saber Bujin Gaim Musou Saber.png|Bujin Gaim Blood Orange Arms wielding Musou Saber and Daidaimaru KR-15GAIM.png|Fifteen Gaim Arms wielding Musou Saber and Daidaimaru BlackJimba 1.0.0.png|Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms wielding Musou Saber Jam with sword.png|Jam Darkness Arms wielding Musou Saber Naginata Mode Ryugen Musou Saber.png|Ryugen Budou Arms wielding Musou Saber KRDr-Typefruits.png|Drive Type Fruits wielding Musou Saber and Daidaimaru Combinations For Gaim, the Musou Saber can combine with some of his Arms Weapons to become an alternate mode for more powerful attacks. *Daidaimaru: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-enters-stage.html *Pine Iron: *DJ Gun: *Daidaimaru + DJ Gun: (toy only, never used on-screen) *There is a possible combination of the Pine Iron and DJ Gun (unseen in any media) In Fresh Orange Arms, as Gaim is equipped with two Daidaimarus, he is also able to summon two Musou Sabers, allowing him to dual wield both Daidaimarus in Naginata Mode. DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Daidaimaru Naginata Mode Pine Iron Musou Saber Kusarigama Mode.png|Pine Iron Kusarigama Mode Bujin Gaim MS Naginata Mode.png|Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim ver.) Naginata Mode Dark Daidaimaru MS Naginata Mode.png|Dark Daidaimaru Naginata Mode DJ Gun - Taiken Mode.png|DJ Gun Taiken Mode Hinawa Tenga DJ-Ju.png|DJ Gun Taiken Mode (Zangetsu) Two musousaber naginata mode.png|2 Daidaimaru Naginata Modes Musou Saber Sojinto Mode.jpg|Daidaimaru + DJ Gun Sojinto Mode Finishing attacks By inserting a Lockseed into the and locking it in place, Gaim, Zangetsu, or Jam can perform a finishing attack, which is announced by the Musou Saber counting . The Musou Saber can count higher to and while combined with the Daidaimaru, as well as even further to , , and while combined with the DJ Gun. The Musou Saber also has an unused finisher, the , which is activated by pulling on the Pallete Slide beforehand. : By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim can execute the , where he charges the Musou Saber with orange-shaped energy producing an effect of sparks around it before he slashes the enemy. * : By locking the Ichigo Lockseed, Gaim can execute the , where he slashes upwards to create a giant energy duplicate of the Ichigo Kunai, which then changes into a giant strawberry before exploding into countless regular-sized kunai that rain down on the enemy and detonate once hit. This can also be done in multiple swings. **When used in Kiwami Arms, the finisher is nothing different, aside from being more powerful than the normal version. O Charge without DDM.png|Orange Charge: Orange Musou Zan Normal Ichigo Charge 1.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Step 1: Upward slash) Normal Ichigo Charge 2.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Step 2: Giant strawberry energy) Normal Ichigo Charge 3.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Step 3: Countless Ichigo Kunai) Normal Ichigo Charge 4.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Step 4: Rain down on the enemy and detonate) Normal Ichigo Charge V2 Step 1.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Anti-air ver.) (Step 1: Upward slash & giant strawberry energy) Ichigo Kunai Burst.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Anti-air ver.) (Step 2: Countless Ichigo Kunai) Kiwami Ichigo Charge 1.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Kiwami Arms) (Step 1: Upward slash) Kiwami Ichigo Charge 2.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Kiwami Arms) (Step 2: Giant strawberry energy) Kiwami Ichigo Charge.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Kiwami Arms) (Step 3:Rain down on the enemy and detonate) - Daidaimaru Naginata Mode= ** : Gaim fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it, the enemy will explode moments later after few Orange slice energy coming out. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. Orange Naginata Musou Slicer Step 1.png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 1: Weapon charging) Orange Naginata Musou Slicer Step 2.png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 2: X-shaped slash) Orange Naginata Musou Slicer Step 3.png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 3: Orange sphere energy trapping) Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy Slash).png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 4: Horizontal slash) Orange Naginata Musou Slicer Step 5.png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 5: Orange sphere energy separating) Orange Naginata Musou Slicer Step 6.png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 6: Explosion and Orange slice) - Bujin Gaim= * ** : By locking the Blood Orange Lockseed, Bujin Gaim charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. OrangeChargeCloseQuarters.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) gaimclearingwave.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Spinning slash ver.) BO Naginata.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) BO round slash.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Spinning slash ver.) - Jam= * : **Squash: Jam summons up to 15 energy apples, then slashes an energized Dark Daidaimaru to send them flying so as to bombard the enemy. **Au Lait: Jam summons a bigger energy apple, then jabs the Dark Daidaimaru into it, sending it flying at the enemy. Darkness Squash.png|Apple Bullets (Darkness Squash) Darkness Au Lait.png|Apple Bullets (Darkness Au Lait) }} - DJ Gun Taiken Mode= * : Unlike the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru Naginata Mode, Gaim must lock the Kachidoki Lockseed into the DJ Gun's Drive Bay in order to execute the , where he ignites the blade in flames before unleashing a Orange slice based energy powerful slash on the enemy. **By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim can also unleashing a colorful slash on the enemy. Muryoutaisu Prelude.png|Kachidoki Charge: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Prelude) Kachidoki Charge 2.png|Kachidoki Charge: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun Taiken Orange Charge.png|Orange Charge: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan - Sengoku Driver= : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron and charges the Musou Saber with pineapple-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Pine Musou Zan Step 1.png|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan (Prelude: Pine Iron restrain) Pineslash.jpg|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan - Kiwami Arms= * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he charges the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. Kiwami Au Lait prelude.png|Kiwami Au Lait: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Prelude) Fruits basket slash.png|Kiwami Au Lait: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan - Fresh Orange Arms= * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he shaking Musou Saber clockwise to create an Orange-shaped energy airflow, then executes a series of powerful energy-filled slashes from both his Musou Saber and two Daidaimarus. * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he shaking Musou Saber downward to create an rainbow field, then executes a powerful energy-filled slash from his Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. Musou Zan Fresh Step 1.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Musou Zan Fresh (Step 1: Airflow creating) Musou Zan Fresh Step 2.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Musou Zan Fresh (Step 2: Orange-shaped projection attack) Musou Zan Fresh Step 3.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Musou Zan Fresh (Step 3: Continuous slash) FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Musou Zan Fresh (Step 4: Orange slice slash) Musou Fresh Slicer Step 1.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Musou Fresh Slicer (Step 1: Rainbow field creation) FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Musou Fresh Slicer (Step 2: Powerful slash) }} - Zangetsu= * : After Zangetsu activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he charges the Musou Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Musou Fresh Slicer (Step 2: Powerful slash) Zangetsu Melon Musou Zan.png|Melon Squash: Melon Musou Zan }} - Shift Brace= *Kamen Rider Drive Type Fruits can also used a variation of the Naginata Musou Slicer, named thought this finisher was active by Shift Brace, where he stood on a floating orange piece that flew towards the target, slashing his enemy with a charged Daidaimaru. DRIVE GAIM Finsiher Prelude.png|Type Fruits Full Throttle: Full Speed Daidai Giri (Step 1: Standing on floating orange piece) Drive Naginata Musou Slicer.png|Type Fruits Full Throttle: Full Speed Daidai Giri (Step 2: Slash) }} Ganbarider The Musou Saber, as wielded by Gaim alongside the Daidaimaru, Zangetsu alongside the Melon Defender, and Bujin Gaim alongside the Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim ver.), is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider, optionally alongside the Sonic Arrow as well, in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Musou Saber, as well as the Lockseeds and the Sengoku Driver, is provided by . Notes *The design of the Musou Saber's Naginata Mode is similar to the from . *The Musou Saber's design is similar to that of the Ixa Calibur, as a sword and pistol built into one weapon. It also resembles the SB-555H Faiz Edge and SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun, specifically in the act of inserting Lockseeds/Mission Memories to perform the finisher. *Though Fifteen Gaim Arms is shown to wield the Musou Saber, it is seen in promotional images of Kamen Rider Taisen. However, in his final battle against Gaim, Fifteen is shown to use his personal Yomimaru sword alongside the Daidaimaru in the same fashion as the Musou Saber. References IT:Musou Saber Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arms Weapons Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons